Rosalie and Edward
by RAWRxIMAxDINOSAUR
Summary: I know it’s sick to be turned on by her, especially while she’s wiping a bloody drip from the corner of her mouth. It’s a sick perversion to want your sister, to lust after her. But I do. Edward/Rosalie. Graphic.


Out in the forest I see a familiar flash of blonde hair and hear the swift movements of said blonde's body. She weaves between trees with grace, never tripping, never missing a step, a beat, her rhythm. I watch as she chases after her prey, a fair sized deer, the base of our diets here in Forks. The deer is no match for her speed and it's not long before her teeth are sinking into the deer's neck and suckling on that racing pulse, drinking the life out of the defenceless creature.

It's not disgusting or even slightly stomach churning to watch as she rips through the tough skin and splatters blood on her face. Honestly, watching her do all that turns me on more than it should. Rosalie licks her lips unsatisfied, she prefers the blood of something harder to catch, she likes a chase.

I know it's sick to be turned on by her, especially while she's wiping a bloody drip from the corner of her mouth. But I am turned on. How could I not? She's beautiful and she knows it, her arrogance and egotistic nature just turns me on more. I love a woman who knows when she looks amazing and Rosalie, definitely knows it.

She darts through the forest back into the house, I hear her footsteps ascend the stairs and pass my room into her own. She's missing Emmett. I'm not. He's been getting on my nerves lately, always thinking he can take anything. Yes, he's strong, possibly stronger then Jasper and I put together but the idiot thinks he could take on a family of vampires and this makes him moronic. I don't know how Rosalie ever fell for him to be honest.

It's a nice thing to be left alone with just Rosalie's and my own thoughts. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper and Emmett left last night to hunt. I was going to tag along but I hunted last weekend and there really was no need. Rosalie stayed behind to keep me company, although she wouldn't admit that out loud, instead pretending to the rest of the family that she just wasn't in the hunting mood.

I hear her knock before it reaches the door and quickly open my door, a smirk on my face. She hates my smirk it annoys her to no end.

"Wipe that off your face Edward. And please, would you try ridding of that dog smell before you come home from fraternizing with her and that dog."

I've started to not notice the smell of the wolves anymore. Bella likes being around Jacob and I love Bella, therefore to make her happy I tolerate Jacob. Even if his thoughts about Bella are mildly offensive and make me want to rip his head off.

"Easy Rose, and _her_ has a name, it's Bella in case you've forgotten."

Bella, my love. It's perverse to want Rosalie while I have Bella, I thought I'd need not anyone else once I had Bella but I still want Rosalie. Granted I want Rosalie in an entirely different way to that of Bella.

"I don't care. You smell like dog, it's disgusting."

"Well I'll take a shower then."

I smirk. She glares. Unfortunately I can read her mind. It's not known by anyone but me, but Rosalie has had a fascination with me from day one. I'm the only guy she's ever come across that seemingly didn't want her. But I've wanted Rosalie from the very first moment I layed eyes on her, but in such a way that I'm even disgusted in myself. My thoughts about Rosalie are X rated.

_Maybe I'll shower with you. No, I couldn't say that. He doesn't want you Rose, remember that. He's weird, strange. He loves a human._

"You could join me if you want."

She snorts, such a horrible sound coming from her sounds almost like a melody. I laugh at how she sounds. Yet, she follows me into my bathroom and perches herself on my vanity, crossing her legs to show of just that little bit more of her thigh. Oh yes, she does know how to seduce.

"Maybe I'll just sit here and watch."

Rosalie and I playfully banter like this a lot when we're alone. I think we both know how we want each other but we've always just preferred not to act upon it. She has Emmett and I have Bella.

"Go for you life princess."

I unbutton my shirt and fold it, placing it beside her on the vanity, my hand skimming her thigh. I reach down for my pants but she stops me. I look at her curiously.

_I'll do it. Let me._

"Okay."

Her perfectly manicured hands release the button from its catch and pull down the zipper. My pants drop, her eyes glimmer. I feel mildly guilty for doing this to Bella but I want Rosalie right now almost as much as I wanted Bella on that first day. It's burning me to know she's this close, I need to touch her, I need her to touch me.

I step out of my pants and turn around, my back facing her. I spin the knobs on the shower to my preferred temperature and pressure, she watches as I take the last item of clothing from my body and let them lay on the floor, discarded like rubbish. I feel her eyes burn my skin. I hear her thoughts.

_Oh. Settle Rose. Be good. You may watch but nothing more. You love Emmett. He loves Bella._

She bites her lip, I've never seen Rosalie look at all like this. She looks scared, unsure of herself. I like that I've been the one to make her feel that way. She uncrosses her legs and I see a flash of the jet black panties she's wearing underneath her dress and right then I know that I have to have her. I need to be inside her. I want her more than anything I've ever wanted, including Bella. I've decided I'm going to fuck her.

That's when my cell rings. I know who it is before I answer. Alice. Of course it's Alice. She's seen what's going to happen and she's called to stop me from making a mistake. But I ignore the call, I don't need a lecture. I know what I'm doing and if I wanted to I could stop. The problem is I don't want to stop. I know the affect this will have on Bella if she ever finds out but she won't have to find out. I won't tell. Rose won't tell and I'll convince Alice not to tell.

"Are you planning on joining me or just watching?"

Rosalie slinks off the vanity and reaches around to unzip her dress. She's sexy, incredibly sexy. The designer dress slips down her body until it pools at her feet, revealing her matching black bra and panties that I immediately want to rip from her. But she smirks and slowly unclasps the bra, removing it with care followed by her panties until she's fully naked in front of me.

She slides into the shower in front of me, leaning against the glass of the shower wall. We don't touch we just stare at each other. It's the first time I've seen Rosalie without clothes and I assume the first time she's seen me without clothes. Her breasts are perfectly symmetrical and unlike Bella's, I'm not familiar with them.

"Are you going to share the water and let me get wet too?"

I know the hidden meaning behind her comment and swiftly take her waist and pull her to me under the shower head. Our bodies make a loud sound as they collide. I slip a hand between her legs and trace the slit of her cunt.

"It seems you're already wet."

_Oh God. _

I smirk. I know she wishes I couldn't read her thoughts but it only makes this more fun. I know exactly what she wants, when she wants it and how she wants it. I can pleasure her to the full extent of my powers without having to ask one question because I already know the answers in her head.

I pin Rosalie against the wall, the water trickling off our bodies. She gasps as I bite her neck softly. I can't do this to Bella, I'd be too tempted to kill her. But without the feeling of fresh blood pumping in Rosalie's body there is no temptation to do that.

"Edward." _We should stop but I don't want to. _"Oh."

"I won't stop. I can't. If you want to stop then stop now and not later."

_No. _

"Then be prepared because it's been a long time for me Rose and I'm fully prepared to fuck you until I can't go on."

She laughs. I like that sound. But I don't care much for it because I'm kissing her before she stops laughing and she's sliding a hand down my chest and my stomach and her hand is wrapping around a part of me that Bella hasn't touched yet.

_It's bigger than Emmett's. I wonder how much I can fit in my mouth._

My dirty little sister. I smirk against her mouth and pull away. She already knows that I've heard her thoughts and she's already slinking down to her knees to show me what she can do. Her mouth takes me, it's feels unbelievable. It's been decades and decades since I've had anyone down there.

"Fuck. Rose."

I feel her mouth descend my full length. She's fucking talented, I'll tell you that. She sucks me like I've imagined and rubs my balls just the way I need her to.

_Is it good I wonder?_

"It's good. Fuck it's good. You're good. Real good."

She smiles and stands up. I can't stand this. I push her roughly against the wall and crack the tiles. She gasps as I shove two of my fingers roughly inside her. I don't want gentle and sweet, I am that with Bella. I want pure, raw sex.

_Oh. How does he know…right he's a mind reader._

"I know what you like Rose." I smirk. "You're just like me. Dirty. You like it rough. You like to play."

Rosalie grabs my cock and gives it a light squeeze. I moan and momentarily lose concentration. She takes advantage of this and swiftly leaves the shower. She wants a chase? Hmm. Okay. I am the faster one out of us.

I chase her out of my bedroom and down the hall, right into hers and Emmett's bedroom. She's already perched on their bed looking at me sexily, seductively. I want her. I need her. I'm over in front of her in a flash. She uncrosses her legs and spreads them, I moan at the sight.

_Fuck me?_

"Yes. Fuck yes."

I throw her down on the bed and take my position on top but she doesn't like that and rolls us over so she's on top. I like that better. She teases me with her cunt, letting her wetness slide down my cock. I can't take it anymore so I slam her hips down until I'm inside her fully.

There's a picture of Emmett and Rosalie on the wall to my right. I feel guilty for doing this to him but if he satisfied her right she wouldn't need me.

"Ride me, Rose." I command.

Rosalie doesn't like that and hisses at me, raking her nails over my granite skin, leaving scratches on my chest that human nails couldn't manage. I cuss feeling the burning pain.

"Bitch." I snarl.

_Asshole_.

"Slut."

_You like me like that._

I smile and nod and pick her up. We fuck against the wall, her back to it and her legs wrapped around me. The picture of her and Emmett falls of the wall, the glass smashing. I kick it away and continue pounding into her.

"Fuck. Yes. Edward. Yes!" She screams.

"You like that Rose?"

_Yes. Yes. Yes. Harder. I need more._

I shove my cock in her harder, my thrusts longer. She grips my shoulder with a lot of force, she'd probably crush a human with that much force but then again I'd probably have broken Bella by now.

_Want to bend me over?_

She smirks, knowing that I've heard what she's thought and knowing exactly what my reaction will be. I drop her immediately and bend her roughly over her oversized vanity desk. She smiles at herself in the mirror. I look at her through the mirror and run my hand down her back down to her perfectly curved ass.

"God you're such a dirty girl, Rosalie." I grin.

"Mmm, you wouldn't have me any other way."

Rosalie pushes her ass into my crotch and let a moan escape. I know what she wants and I'm not one to deprave her of this. I need the release more than she does. I push back inside her, loving the feel of her at this angle.

"You like me bent over Edward?"

Oh God do I like her bent over. Her ass slaps against me as I pound into her.

_Faster. Faster. I'm close Edward. Make me cum._

I thrust inside her harder, faster and deeper before. I use all my force. Rosalie digs her nails in the vanity table, leaving her mark.

"Fuck Edward! Oh! Yes. Yes. Edward!"

_Oh. My. God. Edward! I'm coming. I'm…fuck. Edward. Edward. Edward!_

My name on her lips and in her thoughts are all I need to bring me over my own edge. I spill inside her, an advantage to being a vampire. I grip her hip tighter and tighter until I'm completely done. I finally pull out of her. She's as rigid as ever, smirking at me through the mirror.

_I bet he regrets this. Stupid Edward and his conscious._

"I don't regret this. Definitely not."

_Guilt. Great. He feels guilty, he'll probably run off and tell Bella._

"No. I won't and you better not either. It'll crush her."

_So he enjoyed it. Hmm. Good. I'm a good fuck, better than Bella will ever be._

I don't doubt her thoughts. Rosalie has years and years of experience on her hands and Bella has none. Plus, being human I can't be as…careless as I can with Rose, I'd have definitely killed Bella had I treated her the same way I treated Rosalie.

"You should get dressed, they're home, coming up the driveway now."

Rosalie nods and disappears into her closet, I follow her lead and race into my own bedroom to put together and outfit. I hear the car pull into the garage and no less then three seconds later I hear that idiot Emmett yell for Rosalie.

"Babe!? I'm home!"

She goes downstairs to meet him anyway, I follow after her and watch as he kisses her mouth, the same mouth that had been on my cock merely half an hour ago.

"Hey Edward!" He booms.

"Emmett." I nod.

Carlisle and Esme come through the door, their iris's golden brown from recent hunting.

"Did you have a good time?" Carlisle asks.

I smirk. "Yes. It was good. Nice to have some peace and quiet."

Alice and Jasper are the last to come in. Jasper seems normal but Alice is rigid, strange. She looks at me.

_What have you done Edward? How's Bella going to feel? What's Emmett going to do? You'll be lucky if he doesn't kill you._

"I'm going to go check in with Bella, I think. She should be finished hanging out with Jacob by now."

Rosalie cocks an eyebrow, I smile at her.

_Going to fuck the human now? She won't compare. _

I leave the house and race through the forest. It's a sick perversion to want your sister, to lust after her. But I do, I want her in such ways that it makes me hard just thinking about it.

* * *

I think Rosalie and Edward are a hot couple. I love Bella/Edward but Rosalie/Edward is always so much more hotter and peverse. Reviews?


End file.
